


Avada Kan-We-Go-Home-Now?

by elysianaurora



Series: Home Is Where You Are [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU kinda not really, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Family, Fluffy, Halloween, Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 03:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianaurora/pseuds/elysianaurora
Summary: Mickey and Ian celebrate Halloween with Yev and then have a haunted house date night. A cute and smutty domestic one shot to fill your Gallavich needs.





	Avada Kan-We-Go-Home-Now?

  
It was a long day on site working with Tommy, so when Mickey came home, he got straight in to the shower then slipped on clean underwear collapsing onto the bed. He was so tired he barely felt like he had enough strength to reach over to the night stand and turn off the lamp. He hadn’t even realised when he fell asleep or when the love of his life came home from his twenty four hour shift. Ian did the same drill as Mickey. Got home, stripped and then got into the shower. He dried himself wrapping the towel around his waist and then padded into their bedroom.

He stood there looking at his boyfriend who from this angle wasn’t even looking like he was breathing. The round swell of his ass accentuated by the light grey briefs he wore as his left leg was pulled up while his right one extended out. Ian couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight of the man. His clean pale skin glowing under the light of the lamp on the nightstand. Ian could feel himself growing below his towel. Only Mickey could have this effect on Ian, even when he was as tired as he was. He bit his bottom lip as he walked closer to the bed lowering himself above his man. He kissed at his shoulder blades, down his left bicep and then moved to kiss the nape of the brunette’s neck. He left open mouthed kisses against his skin as he inhaled deeply the fresh scent of Mickey. A concoction of fresh soap, mild sweat and tinge of vanilla. Mickey definitely used his shampoo. The thought made a small smile curl onto his lips as he continued kissing the man’s skin. He moved lower kissing down his back, letting his tongue peek out ever so often to lavish at the warm skin. Mickey barely woke but every now and then he’d let out a soft moan. He lay dow between Mickey’s legs, his face coming so close to the mounds of clothed flesh. He reached the waistband of Mickey’s boxers and pulled them down until they were bunched just under his ass. Squeezing the cheeks together causing Ian to let out a muted Fuck.

He couldn’t help himself he bared his teeth and nipped at the plump mound of skin. “Mmm, if you’re that hungry I bought Chinese. It’s in the fridge.” Mickey mumbled in his croaked raspy voice.

“Not the meal I want.” Ian smirked as he licked across the skin where his teeth left a mark.

“Come on man. I’m beat. Too fucking tired.” Mickey mumbled into his pillow bringing his left leg up a little higher separating his butt cheeks in the slightest. “I’ll do all the work.” Ian teased bringing his hand up to knead at the soft flesh.

“Aren’t you tired? You just had a twenty four hour shift.” Mickey protested despite the moans he let loose when Ian squeezed his ass cheeks.

“Wasn’t that busy.” Ian said as he pulled Mickey cheeks apart exposing his hole to the crisp air of their bedroom. “Please.”

“Fine but I’m not moving.” Mickey said. Chuckling lowly, Ian pulled the cheeks of his boyfriend’s ass further apart and with his tongue stretched out he ran it over Mickey.

“Fuck.” The brunette breathed. “You like that?” Ian asked as he continued running his wet tongue over the moaning man. Soon enough he was pushing into Mickey eliciting moans from him as he ground down into the mattress. “Thought you weren’t moving, huh?” Ian laughed as he dived face first in again, sucking at Mickey’s bundle of nerves, eating his man the way he deserved it. Mickey’s ass pushed back onto his tongue causing him to laugh sending vibrations through the moaning man. He kitten licks once more saying, “you’re so fucking hot. How’d I get so lucky?” as he moved up reaching for the lube on under the pillow.

“Shut the fuck up. Get in me.” Mickey breathed. Ian slicked his member and then lowered himself until he was laying over Mickey. Pushing slowly into him, he let their bodies become one as they both moaned each other’s names. Ian barely moved at all, both satisfied by the closeness they had already. He rocked gently ever so often into the man below him cursing when the stimulation was starting to become overwhelming. This is what Ian loved about them, they could go at it wild and fast but then they could slow it down and barely even move all while still turning each other on. Getting wrapped up in his thoughts and warmth of Mickey he rocked into his man, “Oh fuck.”

And like all things in their lives, this one good moment was ruined. “Queer 1, Queer 2,” Svetlana’s Russian accent sounded at the door making both of them jump but not pull away.

“Get the fuck out!” Mickey shouted. “Can’t you see we’re busy?”

“Too bad I need to talk to you?”

“Well talk.” Ian said as he rolled his dick into Mickey.

“What the fuck? No we are not having a conversation with her while your dick is still in my ass.” Mickey argued but was instantly shut up when Ian ground down into him hitting his prostate.

“She doesn’t even fucking live here. What do you want? Aren’t you suppose to have Yev?” Mickey grumbled.

“He has play date with Jemma and Amy. He wants to go to his school’s trick or treat Tuesday night. You take him.”

“I though Kev and V were taking him with the girls?” Ian asked still rolling his hips into Mickey. Mickey rolled his eyes at the movement.

“Their girls are too scared. They don’t want to go. Kev, V and I have to run costume party down at the Alibi. Boy’s Papa will take him.”

“We should, Mick. It’ll be fun”

“Fine but I’m not dressing up. Can you get the fuck out now?!”

“Me? Or her?” Ian asked smirking wicked.

“HER! Douche!”

“Okay. You take him to school trick or treat, then come by Alibi for me to see him. Then you drop him off at Fiona’s for sleepover with Liam, Amy and Jemma.”

“A’right! Get out,” he argued. She smirked then crossed her arms walking out the bedroom. “And close the fucking door!” The bedroom door slammed and Mickey and Ian was once alone again.

“I cannot believe you continued fucking me with her in the room.” Mickey grumbled.

“Well it certainly woke you up, now didn’t it. Ride me?”

“Fuck no! My thighs a jello man.” Mickey said around a moan as Ian rolled into him before pulling out.

“Fuck, turn over.” Ian huffed. Mickey then turned onto his back looking up at Ian who was red all over and breathing heavily. He wasted no more time, slipping back into his lover and proceeding to fuck the shit out of him.

“What do you want to go as?” Ian asked later that night as they were cuddled against each other after showering again.

“Go as? For what?”

“Halloween. It’s in two days. I gotta go get Yev’s costume tomorrow.”

“I’m going as me. I don’t need a fucking costume.” Mickey said as he pulled in his lot cigarette.

“Didn’t you read the flyer for Yev’s school trick or treat? Parents gotta dress up too.”

“Fuck me.” Mickey groaned rubbing his hand down his face.

“I believe it just did that...twice.” Ian teased kissing Mickey’s temple.

“Fine...I’ll just tie a fucking sheet around my neck and say I’m a super hero.” Mickey said finally as he ground the cigarette out in the ashtray on the nightstand.

“How about I choose the costume...I promise I won’t do anything too gay.” Ian said.

“Fuck no...I’m gonna end up some fucked up Disney Princess.”

“No Disney princesses...I got it. Please? And we could go down to docks after we drop him off at Fi’s. They’re having a haunted house and drive through horror movie there. Pleaseeee.” Ian begged.

“You’re doing a whole lot of begging there. What do I get in return?”

“Anything you waaaant.” Ian sang in his ear teasing him.

“What’s with you and using sex as a weapon against me?” Mickey asked swatting Ian’s chest.

“Come on, we never do date nights...”

Mickey stayed silent for a while before giving in, “Fine, But when we get home you’re fucking me hard until I can’t walk the next day.”

“Deal.” Ian said pressing his lips to Mickey’s then climbing onto him kissing him deeper, “How about I fuck you hard now?”

“No fucked up costume?”

“Now fucked up costume.” Ian agreed as pecked Mickey again before Mcikey was flipping them over. “Okay. But how bout I ride you now? Let you save all your energy for Halloween night?”

“I thought you were tired?” Ian asked grinning wildly.

“I’m rested now. Come on.”

 

* * *

 

The next day Mickey wasn't surprised when Ian and Yevgeny burst through the front doors of the apartment carrying shopping bags and yelling out of excitement. Yev ran into the kitchen twirling and giggling as he bellowed toward his father, "We bought sooooo much sugar!"

"Is that so huh? You two gonna end up with - Yev don't run in the kitchen, the stove is hot, does that mean you two are gonna end up with rotten teeth?" Mickey asked as he stared his son out the kitchen by his head.

"Surprisingly, he had none of the candy," Ian said coming up to Mickey and wrapping his arms around his waist while he kissed his cheek. They both pulled back laughing when they heard Yev making gagging noise behind him. "That gross?" Mickey asked as he grabbed Yev up placing wet kisses all over his face.

"Ew, Dad! Stop!" He giggled as Mickey put him back on the floor. "You two, go wash up. Dinner is almost ready."

Yev then went running into his bedroom singing some song that neither Mickey nor Ian had ever heard before. "Look at my man, all domestic and shit." Ian smiled as he placed a kiss to Mickey 's neck.

After both Ian and Yev had gotten ready for dinner they joined Mickey at the small dining table Ian had managed to get on discount. "Mmm, roast, my favourite, what's the occasion?" Ian asked as he sat opposite Mickey.

"No occasion, I just got my paycheck, figured I'd do something nice,"

"Paycheck? That means you guys done on the site?"

"Yeah, well at least for the month. No trick or treating if you don't eat you vegetables Yev" Mickey said as he noticed his son pushing the broccoli to the edge of his plate. The little rugrat picked up one to make a show and stuffed it into his mouth biting down. Then proceeded to scrunch up his tiny nose and pretend to gag. "It's not that bad."

“Dad! Can we watch Halloween Town again?” Yev asked as they finished up dinner.

“Yev, we watched that last night and the night before that.” Mickey answered as he cleared the table while Ian showered.

“Fiiine…” The little boy sounded defeated and Mickey knew that whenever Yevgeny used that voice he was trying to get his way.

“You’re at your mom’s tomorrow night, maybe she might want to watch it with you.” Mickey said.

“Okay…how about Hocus Pocus then?” He lit up again as he tugged his father’s shirt.

“That sounds good…did you ask Bean what he wants to watch?” Mickey asked. It was beyond him that the nickname ‘Bean’ had stuck to Ian by the kid. He kept trying to say ‘Ian’ when he was learning to speak but all that would come out was bean and so the nickname stuck. And so Ian, Svetlana and Mickey agreed that letting Yev call Ian ‘Bean’ was good enough for them as long as they didn’t have to have the What-Do-I-Call-My-Dad’s-Boyfriend-Who-Was-Basically-My-Second-Dad-From-The-Moment-I-Was-Born conversation.  
  
“BEAN!!” Yev bellowed running toward the bathroom door pounding to get Ian’s attention.

“Yes, Sprout?” Ian called in response.

“Hocus Pocus or Halloween Town?” Mickey rolled his eyes then as he sat down on the couch listening to the exchange.

“Aaaah, Hocus Pocus.” Ian shouted. Soon after, Yev had stuck the DVD into the player and was sat cuddled to his father’s side waiting for Ian to join them to press play. It blew Mickey’s mind just how domesticated he had become. “Dad?”

“Mm?”

“Can we buy the creepy grim reaper from Target to hang above the dining table?”

“Yev…we own almost all of Target’s Halloween collection…you want more?” Mickey hadn’t grown up with a lot of holiday traditions so he always tried his best to give Yev what he never got. But the kid was born with a fucking Holiday torch strapped to his forehead. “Pleeease. Last one.” Yev begged just as Ian walked out into the living room wafting his clean smell with him.

“What are you begging for this time, Sprout?”

Yev bent his head, pouting, “The Grim Reaper.” He murmured trying his best to make Mickey feel bad but all Mickey relented was an eye roll and a smirk at his son’s manipulation. Ian bent behind the couch where he had put the shopping bags from earlier. “You mean this?” He asked popping up dangling from his hand a one foot tall Grim reaper, scythe and everything.

Yev squealed in Mickey’s ear as he jumped up hugging Ian over the back of the couch. “Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!!!” Ian hugged him back kissing his head, “You’re welcome. Now n press play, we’ll hang him up tomorrow.” Ian then moved to sit beside his grinning man while Yev ran to get the remote from the tv stand.

“Shut up,” He said. Mickey couldn’t stop smiling as he watched Ian pull Yev up back onto the couch.

“That was some cute shit right there.” Mickey joked.  
  
The rest of the night was spent with Ian laying with his head in Mickey’s lap while Yevgeny being as tiny as he was at the age of five curled up sleeping on Ian’s chest. Mickey nodded off in between and soon Ian was nudging him awake. They put Yev to bed in his room and then went to their own.

“You never told me what costume you bought,” Mickey said as he slipped out of his jeans and under the covers.

“It’s a surprise.”

 

* * *

  
Tuesday came around way too quickly for Mickey. One minute he was enjoying his time off from the construction site by sleeping in late and dreaming of the things he’d do to Ian when Ian had his day off, and the next thing he knew he was being rudely awoken by a screaming five year old jumping on his bed. Mickey had completely forgotten that Tuesday was the well-awaited occasion, even though his son wouldn’t shut up about it. He kept thinking Tuesday was Ian’s day off and they’d finally get alone time with all his plans of a lazy day in bed. He had not however, expected Yevgeny to be pummelling him under his feet, “A’right, a’right, quit before you hurt yourself,” Mickey said as he held the jumping boy.

Ian turned over then to face them both smiling sleepily, “Morning.” He croaked toward Mickey.

“Morning, Bean!” Yev said scooting closers to nuzzle his nose against Ian’s.

“Dad, we’re gonna have so much fun today and we’re-we’re gonna get sooooo much candy and…” Yev rambled as Mickey noticed how the little child tightly closed his legs together as he wiggled side to side while he talked.

“Yev, go use the toilet.” Mickey said while the toddler still went on and on. “Yev!” Mickey rose his voice, “Go take a shit before you explode on this bed and I have to clean it!”

“How’d you kno-” Yev started but noticed he was quickly running out of time. He quickly slid off the bed and ran toward the toilet across the hall.

Mickey then turned to a chuckling Ian, “Good morning, Grumps.” Ian said moving closer to snake his arm around Mickey’s waist.

“Hey,” Mickey grunted despite melting into Ian’s touch.

“What’s up with you?”

“I had all kind of plans today. Forgot Rugrat was gonna be home.”

“Oh yeah? What kind of plans?” Ian asked nuzzling his face into Mickey’s neck. Mickey then pushed Ian until he was hovering over him, bending his head to suck at the readhead’s ear lobe, “I was gonna do this,” he tugged the ear lobe between his teeth.

“And then this.” He moved his head down flicking his tongue against Ian’s exposed neck. “And maybe this.” He then sucked on Ian’s left nipple.

“Mhmm” Ian moaned, “What else?”

Mickey was then back at his ear whispering , “I was gonna wake you up with some slow, lazy head.” Causing Ian to breathe out a muted fuck as he ground his hips down onto Ian’s.

Suddenly Mickey was pulling away and laying back down beside Ian. “Guess we’ll just have to wait until tonight, huh?” Ian smiled running his hand down Mickey’s sternum and belly and then cupping Mickey’s clothed dick.

“Why the fuck does the kid not have any school today?” Mickey asked definitely sexually frustrated. “I always had school on Halloween.”

“They have to get the school ready for the party and fund raiser tonight.” Ian said still massaging his man’s bulge. He then closed his lips against Mickey’s licking sluggishly between his lips. They both moaned softly into the kiss. Ian kisses at Mickey’s jaw, then down his neck lapping softly at the skin. Just as Ian buried his face in the crook of Mickey’s neck, inhaling Mickey’s scent that intoxicated him (and Mickey’d be lying if he said Ian doing that didn’t turn him on), Yev shouted across the hall, “Dad! Bean! I’m done, can you come wipe me?” Both Ian and Mickey groaned this time while Mickey muttered, “that little shit.”

“Tonight,” Ian said sternly as he climbed out of bed, “Bean?!” Yev shouted again.

“Yes, Sprout, I’m coming!”

* * *

  
Mickey stepped out of the cool spray of the shower and wrapped his towel around his hips. He walked out into the hallway and then into the bedroom. And boy did he wish he could walk back into the bathroom and flush himself down the toilet. All he saw was red. Both Ian and Yev were standing in front the mirror with their hands on their hips, their chests puffed high, the biggest fucking grins on their faces while they were clad in skintight red spandex.

“What the fuck is this?” Mickey asked.

“We’re the Incredibles, Dad!!!” Yev squealed as he picked up a red pile from the bed and came over handing Mickey it. “And here’s your mask.” Yev said handing a black eye mask to him before he walked out the bedroom.

“Where are you goin?”

Yev turned back pouting, “Bean said I can’t go unless I eat my carrots.” And with that he was heading into the living room.

Mickey then turned his attention to the red head giant in his room. “You look fucking ridiculous.” Ian then turned to fully face Mickey. The sight wasn’t that bad on the eyes. He could see every curve of Ian’s toned body under the stretched red fabric.

“Your, uh junk doesn’t seem to be complaining.” Ian smirked as he gestured with the nod of his head toward Mickey’s crotch.

“I can see your dick.” Mickey blatantly said.

“Does it look good?” Ian said turning looking back into the mirror clearly checking out his own ass.

“So what are you? Elasta-Girl? Where’s your wig?”

Ian chuckled, “She took a hair cut,” running his hand through his red hair.

“Am not wearing this shit.” Mickey said throwing the suit on the bed and then rummaging through his draws for a clean pair of jeans.

Ian went to the door pushing it in and locking it. He then came back up from behind Mickey taking him into his arms. “Please…for Yev. For me.” He said kissing the side of Mickey’s head.

“No.”

“If you do…” Ian then tugged the towel off his man’s waist spinning Mickey around, “I’ll do anything you want tonight.” Ian sang in his ear all while stroking his half chub.

“Dude the kid is right in the living room.” Mickey protested as Ian sunk to his knees.

“Well then we’ll just have to be quick. And if I know him well enough he hasn’t even eaten one of the ten baby carrots yet.” Ian said slowly stroking Mickey before wrapping his lips around his member.

“I’m gonna have to lube my entire body to get into that thing.” Mickey said before he moaned as Ian swirled his tongue around the head.

“I’ll help you get in it.” Ian said as he popped off then went back down. He worked Mickey the best he could.

Fuck. Ian Gallagher’s mouth would sure be the death of him. Mickey looked down into those green eyes that was surrounded by the black eye mask. He had no clue this would be so thrilling and soon enough he was spurting hot streams of cum down Ian’s throat. Ian got up from the floor licking at his lips before he kissed Mickey deep. Then smacked his ass, “Get dressed, or we’ll be late, Mr Incredible.”

 

* * *

  
After about a half an hour of struggling and complaining, Mickey was dressed. He came out into the living room to find Ian wrapping Yev in his coat. He grabbed his own and his scarf and prepared to brace the cold. "You ready, Dash?" He called to Yev.

Yev rolled his eyes, "I'm not Dash, Dad." Ian stood up then grabbing his own coat from the rack and bending his head to whisper into Mickey’s ear, “Your ass looks great, babe.”

"Violet?" Mickey teased knowing all too well the gelled Mohawk the kid was sporting was to look like the baby, trying his best to ignore Ian.

"No Daaad." He groaned exasperated by his father's lack of knowledge of the movie. "I'm Jack-Jack." He smiled widely as Mickey picked him up.

"Who the fuck is Jack-Jack?" Mickey asked keeping up the facade to frustrate Yevgeny more.

"The baby, Mick..." Ian answered wrapping his own scarf around his neck.

"Yeah, Dad. Only the BEST Incredible there is like ever."

"The best one ever, huh? What about me?" Mickey asked incredulously feigning hurt.

"Eh...You're okay." Yev said grinning wickedly. And it was moments like this that Ian found it difficult to see how Svetlana was Yev's mom when he was basically a mini Mickey. 

They made their way to the school on foot as they didn't have a car and the school wasn't very far away. "You think I'll win the best costume prize?" Yev asked as he walked between Ian and Mickey holding both their hands.

"I'm sure you will, Sprout." Ian assured him.

"And even if you don't, buddy, that doesn't mean you don't look good." Mickey added.

Yev looked up at his father like he was his entire world, "You look good too, Dad." He then leaned in like he was telling the world's loudest secret ever, "Bean said your ass looks great." Mickey 's eyes widened as he smacked Yev gently on the back of the head, "Language!"

He then turned to Ian, "Maybe don’t say shit like that in front the kid. Fuck is wrong with you?"

"I whispered that, how was I supposed to know he was listening?" Ian defended.

"Let's assume he's always listening." Mickey said sternly despite the smirk on his face as he watched down at the smiling toddler

When they got to the kindergarten gate they stared up at the small building elaborately decorated with fake webs and spiders. “It’s so cool.” Yev chimed.

“They went all out didn’t they?” Mickey asked. They made their way inside to offload the bags of candy Ian had bought. “Mr and Mr Milkovich, I’m so happy you both made it, lovely costumes.” Smiled Mrs Kaley, Yev’s teacher.

“Oh they’re not married, Mama says it’s because Dad’s scared.” Yev answered.

“Yev.” Mickey said shooting him a glare as he set Yev down and the boy went running toward his friends.

“My apologies, I didn’t know. Sorry.” She smiled apologetically.

“It’s alright, we’ve been together for so long, Ian was even there when Squirt was born, we’re practically Ghetto Married.” Mickey laughed disregarding the slight judgement that parents shut at him. He then held Ian’s hand proudly walking off to have a seat to the side.

“Ghetto Married, huh? Guess I’ll have to carry you over the threshold tonight.” Ian said lowly.

They waited then for more children to arrive before the entire group of twenty kids and their parents were heading out to the streets. Yev skipped while he and the little girl who had migrated from China held hands while their other hands were occupied with their plastic pumpkin baskets.

It was mostly smooth sailing. Until they got to the house at the end of the street. The tall abandoned building was commandeered by the youth centre for the month. They went all out as a project for the homeless kids to occupy their time. And damn did they do such a good job. The tall delapidated building stood high with the walls broken in on the top floors. What looked like a mixture of real and fake webs stretched down the walls. Blue lights glowed from between bushes as a white mist floated away from the building. A life size grim reaper stood guard at the front door while paper witch dolls hung from the large oak tree out front by nylon. When the kids all gathered on the lawn of outside a low eerie laugh bellowed from the house through speakers. The sound of a broken cuckoo clock chiming loudly while evil laughs echoed around them. Yev grabbed tightly around Mickey’s leg.

“You goin to get candy or you done for the night?” Mickey asked and Yev just shrugged. All the kids went and grabbed candy from the bowls and quickly ran back toward their parents. When Mrs Kaley noticed Yev hadn’t moved she came to him with an outstretched hand.

“Come on little guy. No need to be afraid, Let’s go.” Yev reluctantly held her hand and walked toward the front door. Right when he dug his hand into the bowl to grab up the sweets, the giant Grim Reaper came to life grabbing him and hauling him into the air. He started kicking and screaming throwing his basket on to the ground, his scream being echoed by the other nineteen kids. When the reaper let go and put him back to the ground he immediately bolted towards his father who had open arms waiting for him.

“What the fuck was that?” Mickey argues stepping in the direction of the guy who was wearing the grim costume. “These are kids you’re dealing with asswipe.” Mickey argues while soothingly rubbing his crying child’s back while Ian walked and stooped picking up Yev’s Jack-o-lantern, and all the sweets that spilled. He then made a pointed look toward the grim reaper and took to huge handfuls extra of sweets emptying it into their son’s bucket.

“Fucking idiot.” Mickey still quarrelled as Yev’s teacher tried to calm him down. “Can we go home now?” Yev asked. Mickey and Ian turned then walking away from the shit show of a night, all three of them completely done with the whole thing. Yev’s sobs subsided by the time they were five houses away. “You okay, Sprout?” Ian asked as he looked at the boy’s face that was pressed into his father’s shoulder. He sniffled but nodded.

“That son of a bitch is lucky I didn’t deck him.” Mickey said still rubbing his son’s back.

“What the hell was that? Don’t they know it’s kids?” Ian added as they neared the school. They entered grabbing their coats and then started for the Alibi.

After Svetlana had nuzzled her boy hello, quarrelled after hearing the shit that happened and then kissing him goodnight, they were walking the streets once again toward the Gallagher house. Fiona was one of the main reasons Ian had come to appreciate the holiday so much. She loved it and she always went a little out of their means growing up to facilitate the event. But as they all got older she lost a reason to celebrate it when most of her siblings would rather go to clubs or bars on the night. And Liam was just too much a book worm to care about the event anyway. But then Kev and V needed someone to watch the girls on the night and Fiona took the opportunity to introduce Liam to a Gallagher Halloween or what’s Fiona liked to call a Gallaween.

Mickey was well taken aback when he saw the sight that was the Gallagher living room. Guess Fiona bought all of Target’s Halloween collection too. The couch had been pushed back and a fort was built out of sheets and pillows, twinkling lights hung around it. “A pillow fort!!!” Yev yelled as soon as he saw the fiasco.

“Hey Yev,” Fiona smiled as she struggled to walk around the fort. She hugged them all and she tickled the little boy, “I love your costumes.” She smiled deviously looking at Mickey.

“Sure you do.” Mickey said deadpanned.

He set Yev down on the ground and then handed him his backpack. “Everything’s in here bud. Don’t forget to brush your teeth before bed.” Yev nodded while he twisted his hands. Then he lounged wrapping his arms around Mickey’s neck burying his face in his neck, “Bye, Dad. I love you.” He pulled back kissing his father’s cheek, “Thanks.”

“Thanks for what?” Mickey asked holding his son.

“For dressing up. I know you hate it.”

“It wasn’t that bad.” Mickey smiled, kissed his son once more and then stood up.

Ian bent down scooping Yev up and then hugged him tightly, Yev then pressed their foreheads together, “Bye, Bean.”

“Bye Sprout.” Ian kissed his little nose.  
Ian then looked up as a set of keys were being dangled in his face. Fiona stood their with a big smiled on his face.

“Don’t crash my car.” And then they were on their way to their date.

 

* * *

  
Mickey insisted that they go back to the apartment, change and then go on their way. Ian was adamant that by doing so they were defeating the purpose to Halloween. “What’s that purpose?” Mickey griped to which Ian had no fucking clue.

They found a park that was in a good place where they weren’t in the middle of everyone’s attention but centre enough that they could see the large white wall the movie was being projected onto. They got out and made it to the other side of the docks where the abandoned boating house was. “You scared, Mick?” Ian teased as they made their way to by tickets to enter the haunted house. “I’ll be protecting your lanky ass.” Mickey muttered as Ian stuck his money through the hole in the glass at the booth. He handed Mickey his band while he put his on.

“Don’t worry, you can hold my hand if you need to.” Ian teased as they nears the entry. Mickey muttered another witty comment all while still reaching out to interlace their fingers.

They entered into the darkness hand in hand with the group of people. Red lights began flashing quickly as the laughing started. “The fucking laugh is so predictable.” Mickey muttered in Ian’s ear, rolling his eyes even though no one could see.

Then as the moved through the maze-like setup the clowns appeared shrieking as they bounced back and forth against the wall. The air turned misty as the red light steadied, people painted in all red with horns to the heads and pitch forks in their hands emerged from the hall and started weaving their way through the crowd hissing and sneering in people’s face. Mickey remained deadpanned and unimpressed until they got to the last section of the house. The lights shut off once again as all sound died down leaving the eerie silence and hitched breaths of the group of people. “Ian stop fucking blowing on my neck.” Mickey said.

“I’m not blowing on your neck, Mick.” Ian said and immediately he realised Ian’s voice sounded too far for it to be him. He gripped onto his lover’s fingers tighter.

“Getting scared there?” Ian teased.

“Whoever the fuck is breathing down my neck better know what’s coming to them” Mickey threatens as he reached a hand behind him swatting at the empty air. No one was there. Then the soundtrack of a door creeping and a little voice singing, “do you wanna play?” sounded softly through the room and before anyone could think the lights began flashing quickly and that’s when Mickey saw it. A giant 6-ft ceramic looking doll a mere inch from his face with a bloody smile. Mickey would deny he screamed and clutched at Ian. He’d also deny that he ran through the exit leaving Ian behind. But Ian would never let him forget that it happened.

“You left me you asshole.” Ian shoved his arm when he met with Mickey in the crisp outdoors.

“You didn’t see that fucking thing? I would have left my ass too.” Mickey breathed as he hunched over holding his knees.

“Thought you didn’t get scared.” Ian teased.

“I’m just saying clowns I can do, grim reapers I can do, but you see those fucking creepy ass dolls. Nuh-Uh.”

Ian gripped him then by the waist pulling him in close. “Baby, it’s okay. You’re safe.” Ian soothed.

“Don’t call me that.” Mickey countered despite melting into Ian’s touch. “Can we go home now?” He asked reminding Ian way too much of Yevgeny a couple hours before.

“You and your son are the same thing.” Ian smiled. “But no, we paid for the movie.”

Soon enough they were in the warmth of Fiona’s car tuning into the designated radio station while they waited for Friday the 13th to begin. “You need me to hold your hand? This is a classic scare.” Ian joked.

“Fuck you.” Mickey but as he took a bite of his sub they bought on their way.

“Can’t. Fi will kill me if we fuck in her car. And trust me she’ll know even if we promise to not say anything.

“So you’re telling me I have to sit through this whole goddamn movie and not get any?”

“We could make out…”

“What are we thirteen?” Mickey fought but it’s exactly what they did. Twenty minutes into the movie Ian was leaning over nuzzling Mickey’s neck until he turned joining their lips together. Breaks were taken from each other’s lips but were filled with licks against necks or cupping hands palming dicks. It all got uncomfortable with the centre console but neither man cared as long as their lips were joint. “God I want you so bad.” Ian said as he pulled back for air, their foreheads pressed together.

“Well I ask again, can we fucking go home now so you could fuck me until I can’t walk?”

“Yes sir.” Ian answered pulling away and putting the car in drive. He pulled out of the docks’ lot before Mickey could even adjust himself in his pants and sped the rest of the way home. Mickey couldn’t help but laugh at his partners enthusiasm that definitely got them a speeding ticket that night.

* * *

  
Ian shoved Mickey against the door of their bedroom as they shrugged their jackets off. Mickey threw his mask on the pile that was his jacket. He turned Ian around unzipping his suit from behind exposing his back. Ian returned the favour pulling Mickey’s suit down off his arms. The loose piece falling over his waist. Their bare chest rubbed against each other as they rejoined their lips licking hungrily at each other. “Fuck I’ve been waiting too long for this.” Mickey said as he nipped at Ian’s neck.

Ian pulled back, “Get naked, hands and knees, now!” Ian almost growled and Mickey knew better than the protest.

Ian hurriedly peeled off his suit as he watched his brunette lover climb onto the bed sticking his ass up. “Fuck, Mickey. Look at that thing.” He said spanking roughly and then kneading the plump skin. He licked up a cheek and nipped at the skin. Pulling Mickey’s cheeks apart he blew air onto his exposed hole making Mickey jerk forward. Mickey punched out a loud moan the second Ian ran his flattened tongue against his puckered hole. He lapped at it before diving in with his tongue all while moaning in order to send vibrations down to Mickey’s balls. His tongue fucked into Mickey as the brunette man’s moaned and fisted the sheet below him. “Please, more.” Mickey moaned.

Ian went to town, eating his man like he was a full fucking meal. “Pass me the lube.” He said as he moved his head down sucking Mickey’s balls into his mouth. When the bottle of lube was chucked at him, Ian snapped the cap open pouring it straight down Mickey’s ass crack. Circling his fingers on the moaning man’s rim he lowly asked, “what do you want?”

“Please, Just fuck me.” Mickey whispered. And so Ian pushed his finger in slowly to the knuckle pulling almost all the way out and then pushing back in. “More…Ian, please.” He pushes two fingers in abruptly. Fucking into the brunette, brushing lightly against his prostate. Mickey’s hops rolled back meeting everyone of Ian’s thrusts as he begged for more. Pushing three fingers in just to be safe, he stretched Mickey and then climbed onto the bed behind him resting his hard cock on the cleft of Mickey’s ass. “You want it? Mm, Mick?”

“Yes. Fuck stop teasing me bitch!” Mickey snapped pushing his hips back as Ian took to smacking his dick against Mickey’s ass crack.

“Oh fuck.” He muttered as he pushed in being enveloped by Mickey’s warmth. He set a brutal pace after that. Gripping into Mickey’s hips sure to leave bruises in the morning. He wrapped his arm around Mickey’s waist pulling him up until he was seated in Ian’s lap. And then he fucked up into him hitting his prostate at every thrust.

“Shit. Ian.” Mickey moaned as his head pulled back against Ian’s shoulder, “touch me.” He begged.

“Ride me.” Ian demanded expecting Mickey to ride him like this with his back plastered to Ian’s chest but no. If Mickey was going to ride his man into the mattress he was going to do it right. He pulled off rolling his hips a couple times in circular motions all while seated in the redhead’s lap then he pulled off Ian, “get on your back then”

Ian hustled to get his back against the head board and spread his legs. Mickey crawled toward him gripping his cock stroking it slowly while he looked up devilishly at Ian. He hovered over Ian as he continued jerking his boyfriend’s cock, twisting his wrist. Then he lined himself up and sunk down. He moaned loudly as he rolled him hips sinking down even further Ian.

“Yeah, fuck me, baby.” Ian said.

“Shit, don’t call me that.” Mickey bit picking up his back bouncing on his boyfriends lap.

“I want you to cum just like this. From just my cock.” Ian said slightly dazed at he sight above him. Mickey was so breathlessly beautiful. His black hair pushed back, his eyes closed and his plump lips parted. His body was fucking art to Ian. Ian could barely contain himself and he knew he wasn’t going to last very long. He never really did when they had hot and heavy sex like this. But boy did he bask in the toughness that masked the slight tenderness. Mickey knew they were going both near, he moved his hand from where it was clawing at Ian’s chest and wrapped his tattooed knuckles around Ian’s throat tightly. He bent forward tightening his grip only slightly around Ian’s neck then licking At Ian’s bottom lip knowing all the well how the overstimulation would excite his man around. As Ian let out his breathy half wimpier, half moan that Mickey knew meant he was about to blow so he clenched his shaft as he moaned Ian’s name feeding into Ian’s high. The feel and sight of Ian falling apart in the most beautiful way was enough for to push Mickey over the edge.

  
The pair lay in their after sex glory limbs thrown over each other while hands idly caressed. Their breaths finally evened out as Mickey took to running his hand through red locks of hair. “So…uh you never talked about marriage.” Mickey said into the night, causing Ian to lift his head from his lover’s chest to look at him.

“What?”

“When Yev’s teacher mentioned it, I saw the way your eyes lit up. That’s something you want but…we’ve never talked about that.”

Ian contemplated how to answer Mickey without putting pressure where there didn’t need to be any.

“Yeah…I’ll always want whatever way I could say you’re mine. But what we have here doesn’t need a marriage to define it. I’m just happy, I have you.”

“But you wouldn’t oppose to it right?” Mickey asked.

“I wouldn’t…but I’m happy either way, Mickey. All that matters is that I know you love me.” Ian said not wanting to spook Mickey away.

“I do love you.”

“Well then I’m happy. I love you too,” Ian said pecking Mickey’s lips and his fingertips stroked Mickey’s chest.

“Do you want to? Get married?” Ian looked at Mickey then skeptically before asking, “is that you asking me what I want in life again or is that you asking me to marry you…I’m not sure”

“That’s me asking you to marry me you dumbass.”

And Ian’s face lit up with the biggest fucking grim, “fuck yes!” He said kissing Mickey deeply.

And then the kiss deepened, filled with love and passion. And slow caresses turned to groping and exploring until Mickey was pushing back into Ian and he rocked slowly into him. Their wild hunger from before satisfied as they enjoyed the sweet sensual rhythm. Their bodies entwined as they physically became one kissing at each other’s skin and eventually holding each other through the other’s high. They soon fell asleep wrapped up in each other only to rudely be awoken by Mickey’s cell ringing at 1 am. Ian reached over grabbing the phone to answer.

“Hello?”

“Dad?” Yev’s soft voice sounded on the other end.

“Sprout?”

“Bean?”

“What’s wrong, sweet face?” Ian asked as he shook Mickey awake, as he slipped off the bed slipping into a pair of sweats as he threw a pair toward Mickey.

“I had a bad dream. I’m scared” the little boy whimpered.

“We’re on our way.” Ian said as he and Mickey were already dressed and moving out the door on their way to comfort their son.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Let me know in the comments if you’d like to see in them celebrate Christmas or any other big event. Leave kudos!


End file.
